The Story Of Us
by Blue Angel 1245
Summary: Can one dance lead to a lifetime of happiness? HieiBotan


Here we go another short Hiei/Botan dribble I wrote. I don't own anything except the story idea. Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters belong to their owner.

Hearing one of her favorite songs on the speakers she grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. "Baka onna!" I yelled out as I stumbled after her. "I don't dance. Especially not to some annoying ningen song!' "But Hiei all of the other guys are dancing. We were the only ones not dancing and I can't dance by my self." Botan looked at me with her big pink eyes and I didn't have the heart (surprising for me I know) to tell her no. "Hn, one song onna." I growled to her. She got a big smile on her face and let out an annoying squeal as she tugged me out into the middle of the dance floor. I could feel the stares of our friends as we walked out. She started dancing and I just stood there. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I stiffly started moving to the music. I still felt her gaze on me and glared at her. "What onna?" I said gruffly. "Lighten up Hiei your too stiff." Slowly as I watched her dance and saw her relaxed and enjoying herself I felt my self relax as well and loosen up.

Before I knew it the song was over and a slow song came on. All of the men where pulling their dance partners closer to them. I looked over to see the kitsune, detective and the oaf and saw them with the girls closer and wrapped in their arms. Botan was getting ready to walk back to the table when I reached out and pulled her to me. I wrapped her in my arms as I had imagined doing so many times, but still the shock was there at how right it felt to have her in my arms. "Hiei what are you doing the other song is over." Botan said her voice shook slightly indicating her nervousness. "Hn. Baka onna just dance." I said lowly, but not meanly. Slowly I felt her reach out and wrap her arms around my neck. I felt her tremble slightly and smirked at her. "Onna do I make you nervous?" I asked in a teasing tone. Her eyes widen as she nodded at me. Then I saw something more in her eyes. Longing. " Do you want me onna?" I asked in a low seductive voice. One nobody in this group had ever heard from me before. I felt her tremble again as my words reached her ears. Her eyes clouded over and her arms tightened around me even as she said, " I don't know what you mean." I smirked at her before leaning down and capturing her lips in mine. I felt her tense and then relax as she gave into my kiss. I reached a hand up to caress her face as I smirked into her eyes. "Oh you don't huh?" I teased her.

Sometime in between all of this the song ended and everyone was moving back to the table. I pulled her to me again as she attempted to go too. I kissed her one more time then let go of her and watched as she dazedly walked back to the table. I chuckled to my self and followed her. I sat next to her and smirked to my self as she shook her head slightly to clear it. Yukina, Shizuru, and Keiko were all looking at her with knowing smiles and Kurama was watching me. The knowing gleam in his eyes made me cringe slightly. He knew too much for his own good sometimes. Yusuke and Kuwabara were too busy arguing to notice anything. As another song came on that everyone liked and the table once again was vacated Botan glanced nervously at me. I took her hand and lead her to the floor. As we danced to yet another slow song I looked around and saw encouraging smiles from the girls and Kurama. Yusuke gave me a thumbs up having been filled in by Keiko and Kuwabara just gaped at me. " Hn, Botan." I said her name and watched as she looked up at me slowly. I hesitated and then leaned down and kissed her. But not as before, this time I put my heart into it and let her feel my love. "I love you Botan, as much as I have tried to fight it, as much as I tried to hate you and as much as I tired to find you annoying, I just can't. You have worked your way into my heart as no one ever has. Please say you'll be mine forever?" I had just proposed to her in a sense and I didn't even know I was going to. She just stared at me and then smiled at me in a way that was just meant for me. "Oh Hiei, Do you mean it?" she asked her voice thick with unshed tears. "Yes I do. Onna I never say things that I don't mean." I answered. The guys all had shocked looks on their faces. Even Kurama looked surprised, but it melted away into a smile. She had yet to say an answer to me and I waited impatiently for her to. "yes." She said as tears fell from her eyes. "Yes, I'll be yours." She smiled and pulled ME in for a kiss. So kids this is how I became a mated demon and your mother became mine.

Hiei laughed as he looked at the bed that held his children. One who looked just like him and one who looked just like Botan. They had fallen asleep long before, but he had been to busy reminiscing to notice. Softly he left the room leaving the door ajar just in case the kids need them in the middle of the night. As he joined Botan in their room she smiled at him. "Are they asleep?" she asked softly. H nodded and sighed as he laid down next to her and embraced her. " What story did you tell them tonight?" she asked. Hiei smiled and turned to face her. " The one about the best night of my life. The night you agreed to be mine." He said softly, "However they fell asleep before the first dance was over." He chuckled as she giggled and kissed his softly. " Good night love" soon the sound of her slow even breathing filled the room indicating she was asleep. He smiled and felt dreams start to overtake him and soon his breathing slowed into sleep.

So incase I confused anyone Hiei is telling his kids of when he and Botan got together. Anyways I hope you liked it. Please review.


End file.
